Eliana
Princess Eliana '''is the Chantix Club's main protagonist and the informal leader of the Chantix Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairy of Cassiopea and keeper of the Life Dragon. She was the first character to be introduced. In Season 2, when Eliana turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, she oficially came to be known as '''Dark Eliana. Personality and Traits Eliana started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Eliana was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Life Dragon. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Life Dragon. While the Life Dragon made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Volcanix. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Eliana still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Eliana is tough when needed to be and always lend a helping hand to people. Dark Bloom While in this form, she is very negative and does bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Life Dragon - the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix. Thanks to her friends and Arion saying he loves Eliana more than anything - Arion heals Eliana, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his fortress. Series Pre-Series Eliana is the second daughter of King Noel and Queen Isis of Cassiopea, and little sister of Sadie, as well as the keeper of of the Life Dragon, which her big sister, Sadie, passed away upon her birth. When she was still a little baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestal Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Cassiopea by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Sadie, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Life Dragon, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Noel and Isis believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Eliana appeared in a building that her adoptive father Jay, a firefighter, was dousing. Jay rescued Eliana and eventually adopted her. Eliana's adoptive mother was Liana, a florist. Eliana grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Angie and met her enemy, the snobbish and arrogant Britney. She also dated Erik, who plays the guitar in his band. In her late teens, Eliana encountered Marissa fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Marissa was about to be defeated, Eliana, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Marissa's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Marissa, impressed with Eliana's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Marissa had studied at, but had been expelled. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Eliana agrees, after convincing her parents Jay and Liana. Seasons Season 1 Eliana was on a school holiday, enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where she met Marissa, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Eliana manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Marissa's trickery where she meets Sienna, (with whom she shares a dormitory room for the next three seasons and Season 5) along with Isla and Chalia. Eliana suggests they go for pizza, which she states is the national dish of Adoria. While ordering their food, Eliana tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Isla takes it - laughs at the 'ancient technology', to Eliana's surprise as she referred to it as the newest mobile on Earth. During the apology, Eliana finds that the technology of Earth is slower than that of Magix. The apology by Isla allows Eliana to borrow Isla's card and call her mom. Shortly after, while still in Magix, Eliana spies Knut, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Volcanix, and had attacked her and Marissa in Gardenia. The Volcanix attack Eliana since she has been spying on them, and Marissa, Sienna, Chalia and Isla come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Eliana is not Grace of Adoria, but Eliana of Earth. After constant attacks, the Chantix Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. Coming Soon.......